Shadowed
by JustAnotherBrunetteBookworm
Summary: Once there was a Kingdom known as Arendelle. It was a prosperous and happy Kingdom, ruled by a King and a Queen. They were blessed with two children, Raven and Garfield. But there was something unusual about Raven. She had been born with the power to manipulate shadow and darkness. On her 21st birthday, at her coronation, she accidentally covers the land in shadow.
1. Chapter 1

_Once there was a Kingdom known as Arendelle. It was a prosperous and happy Kingdom, ruled by a King and a Queen. They were blessed with two children, Raven and Garfield. _

_But there was something unusual about Raven. She had been born with the power to manipulate shadow and darkness. Her power was connected to her emotions, making it near impossible for the young girl to control. Her parents fearing for her safety in superstitious times had her conceal her powers from the populous. Yet, when the sun would set and the King and Queen were in bed, the siblings would play …_

A young boy, no older than five, crept across the room. The moon reflected off his dirty blond hair, giving it a strange green glint, further accented by his glowing emerald eyes.

He approached closer to his target and pounced, his target shrieked.

"Garfield! Go back to bed!"

Garfield vigorously shook his head at his sister. "I can't. The sky's awake so I'm awake." He leaned over his sister and said the magic words. "Do you wanna play with shadow?"

Raven opened her eyes and smiled.

Her brother pulled her out of bed, through the hallway, and finally to the ballroom. As she closed the door Garfield giggled and she shushed him. He pulled her to the center of the ballroom where the moonlight shone the brightest.

Raven's ebony hair glinted amethyst in the moonlight, her eight year-old face was scrunched up in concentration. She held her hands up and made a rising motion.

Spiraling slides and spires appeared in the room. Some of the slides didn't have ends, but jutted upward.

Garfield eyes widened in amazement. "Make some animals Raven!"

Shadows were drawn out to the center of the room, where animals came into existence. Penguins, tigers, dogs, and monkeys began to roam the room. Being made of shadow, the animals were in shades of gray and black.

"Watch me Raven!" Garfield proclaimed. He ran to the nearest slide and started climbing.

Raven turned her attention to the tiger that was approaching her, it rubbed along her side as if it was a large house cat.

"Ahh! Raven!"

Raven's head snapped to the slide Garfield had climbed. He was rapidly approaching the end if his slide which had a curl jutting upward.

"Raven!" He yelled as he flung up into the air.

"Garfield!" She pulled shadow from the corner of the room in an attempt to create more slide, but hit Garfield instead.

"No!" She yelled.

The tiger that she had been petting ran and jumped, catching Garfield by the back of his nightshirt. Raven rushed to where the tiger had laid down her brother. She noticed there was a black streak in his hair where she struck him.

"Garfield? Garfield?" She whimpered. She got no response.

"Papa! Mama!" She yelled, and the glass wall behind her shattered.

The King and the Queen rushed into the room and saw their children surrounded by the shadow creations and broken glass.

"Raven?" The King questioned. He noticed his son wasn't moving. "Garfield!"

They ran to their children. "Raven?" The Queen gently asked, "What happened?"

Raven sniffed, her amethyst eyes full of fear, "It was an accident."

The Queen looked to her husband, "We have to take him to the Clan."

The King nodded his assent.

_The King and Queen took their children and rode their fastest horses, making their way to the cave of the Clan. Little did they know their encounter would be watched …_

The Royal family approached the large cave. The King stepped forward,his second child in his arms. He took a steadying breath and called out, "As King of Arendelle and father of two children, I beg for the help of the Clan."

A large figure exited the cave, yet the darkness seemed to follow it. Even the moon couldn't fully illuminate the figure.

"What are your troubles?"

The King motioned for his daughter to come forward. She slowly walked to where her father was and peeked from behind his legs.

"My son has been struck my daughter's powers."

The dark figure's gaze turned to Raven who further shrank behind her father.

"She controls darkness and shadow, doesn't she?"

The King nodded.

The man tilted his head, "Born or cursed?"

"Born." Responded the King.

The man noticed the unnatural stripe in the prince's hair. "Was he struck in the head?"

The King nodded.

"Then your son can be saved." The figure as he came closer and revealed himself to be an ordinary man in black armor and cloak, but his face showed he carried many burdens. He produced a golden helmet from his cloak. The helmet glowed and seemed to warm the air.

The man smiled. "You're lucky it was only his head. Had it been his heart, he may not have survived." He knelt down to Raven's eyelevel. "Do your emotions affect your powers?"

She nodded.

The man had a grieved look on his face. "As you grow, your power will too. We all have dark and light inside of us, what matters is what you choose to act on. Fear will be your enemy."

The man rose and looked at the prince and then the King. "Your daughter will be safer if none knew of her power. Even her brother."

The King was astonished. _How could such a thing be done? Even if it could be done, the children played Raven's power constantly_. He voiced his concern, "How could you remove his memories of her power without removing her from his memories?"

The man shook his head. "I wouldn't be removing his memories just changing them."

_Images appeared in the air showing past happy memories Raven and Garfield. An image appeared of them playing with shadow creatures. The picture shifted to them playing with shadow puppets. Another memory surfaced of Garfield on a shadow slide in the ballroom. It shifted to show him in at a playground. _

The man once again kneeled to Raven. "The memories of fun won't change, but this way they'll be a little less magical. Do you understand?"

Raven nodded.

_And so Garfield lost his memories of Raven's magic, but not of their fun together. Yet even with the added precautions Raven feared of hurting her brother again. Every time she saw her brother, the black streak in his hair was a constant reminder of what she had done to him and what she could still do. Her fear grew so that she locked herself in her room. But that didn't stop Garfield from knocking on her door …_


	2. Chapter 2

_And so Garfield lost his memories of Raven's magic, but not of their fun together. Yet even with the added precautions, Raven feared of hurting her brother again. Every time she saw her brother, the black streak in his hair was a constant reminder of what she had done to him, and what she could still do. Her fear grew so much that she locked herself in her room. But that didn't stop Garfield from knocking on her door …_

Young Garfield approached his sister's door

_Knock Knockitty Knock-knock_

"Raven? Come on lets go and play!"

At the silence he pouted. He never saw her anymore, now all he could do to even hear her voice was to knock on her door. He tried again.

_Knock Knockitty Knock-knock_

"Go away, Garfield." Raven answered from behind her door.

Garfield sighed, he had really wanted to play. "Okay, bye..."

_Even though she shut her brother out, he didn't give up on her. Even after four years …_

A nine year-old Garfield approached his sister's door.

_Knock Knockitty Knock-knock_

He looked hopefully at the handle and crossed his fingers. "Raven? Do you wanna ride our bikes around the halls?"

He leaned his back against the ever closed door and crossed his arms, "I think some company is overdue."

Garfield lowered himself to the floor, "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by …" He glanced around the empty, too quiet hallway. Sometimes the silence was louder than any possible noise he could make.

_Despite his efforts, Raven remained in her room. One day their parents left for a wedding by boat. Sadly their ship had been caught in a storm and was sunk on the way there. Leaving Raven and Garfield, at only eighteen and fifthteen, orphans. A funeral for the King and Queen were held, but Garfield was the only royal to attend. Afterwards, Garfield would approach his sister's door for the last time … _

Garfield stood once more in front of Raven's door, still in his funeral attire and knocked.

_Knock … Knockitty … Knock … Knock_

He took a labored breath. "Raven? Please I know you're in there." Garfield placed a hand on her door, silently willing it to open. "Please, I'm right out here for you, just let me in."

He leaned against the back of the door and slowly sank. He closed his eyes. "We only have each other, it's just you and me." Garfield put his head in his hands, silent tears running down his face. Little did he know on the other side of the door his action was mirrored.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Three years later Raven was about to have her coronation. A coronation meant that there was to be a party, and for a party they would have to open up the gates. Something that had not happened in the castle for a very __very__ long time, for once the castle would be a place of open doors …_

A servant, knocked on the prince's door. "Excuse me, your highness. But if you do not get ready soon you will be late."

Garfield sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes, and truth be told … his hair was a mess.

"What is it?" He asked in a yawn.

"Its coronation day sir." The servant replied.

"Its coro-what?" He asked, falling asleep sitting up.

"Its your sister's coronation day sir." The servant replied once more.

Garfield's eyes snapped open and saw his coronation day suit. The servant was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to enter the prince's room, but the prince bursted through the door, eyes wide with excitement.

He looked around the castle noticing all of the changes. The windows and doors were opened for the first time in years, allowing sunlight to enter castle.

Garfield ran through the ballroom. Marveling at the fact that there would people here, causing him to chuckle. "After all, why have a ballroom with no balls?"

_Yet on the other side of the castle Raven had very different outlook in the situation._

Raven stood in front of the mirror. Her reflection was prim perfect, a stark contrast to her emotions. She shook her head, attempted to clear it and mentally repeated her mantra.

_Conceal. Don't Feel. Conceal. Don't Feel. Conceal. Don't Feel._

Yet as she fastened her cloak and pulled up her hood, doubt seeped in.

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know …_

"But it's only for today." Raven consoled herself. She noticed the room darkening and objects being overcome with shadows. She calmed her breath. The room regained it's light.

She turned to her balcony door and opened it. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

Below her Garfield ran through the open gates. Though she couldn't see his face, she could feel his excitement.

* * *

Garfield dashed through the market square, weaving in and out of various vendors' stalls. He spun and hopped on the dock.

Just as he was sure nothing could stop him, he ran into something very hard that sent him sprawling.

'"Are you okay?" Asked a voice that sounded like an angel. "I am so-so sorry! Please tell me I didn't hurt you!"

Garfield forced himself to look through the spinning stars to see who was talking. It was a blonde young woman about his age atop a horse, who looked very concerned.

He nodded his head, "I'm fine, but who are you?"

The girl sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. My name's Terra of the Southern Isles." She extended her hand.

He took it and pulled himself up, and then kissed it. "I am Prince Garfield, of Arendelle."

He smiled as her eyes widened in shock. "You're the Prince?" She scrambled of her horse and curtsied, blushing.

Garfield bowed in return.

"You'll be at the coronation Prince Garfield, I hope?"

He attempted to flash his best smile. "Of course, and I hope I'll se you there as well."

_So the coronation went off smoothly, except for the fact the windows almost shattered, but no one besides Raven noticed that. After the coronation came the party and there were a few people who were very eager to meet the Arendelle royalty …_

A man cast an appraising gaze, towards the Arendelle Royalty. He seemed to be the stereotypical ambassador: fancy suit, numerable medals, and a silent sense of authority. Although there was something ironically eye-catching about him, his left eye was bright amber and his left eye was dark onyx.

One of his two lackeys gestured to the royalty, "Do you need us to do anything Lord Slattington."

"Keep an eye on Queen Raven and Prince Garfield." He answered coolly. "I need to find a weakness, something so I can manipulate and control the Kingdom's export of goods."

_Across the room another scene was unfolding …_

The newly appointed Queen stood next to her younger brother. His eyes were planted firmly on the grown. She smiled at his uncharacteristic demureness. "You look pretty handsome little brother."

Garfield looked up surprised. It had been years since he had a conversation with sister.

He looked over her appearance for something to compliment her on. She was wearing a navy dress, with a dark blue cloak. "W-well I like your cloak."

Raven smiled, and nudged him. "Now I could be wrong, but that girl over there has been eyeing you all evening."

Garfield looked across the room and saw Terra. He felt his face heating up.

Raven motioned with her hand. "Well go on. Have some fun."

_And so Prince Garfield and Terra of the Southern Isles danced for a while before they exited to one the terraces of the upper floors ..._

"So you're the youngest of thirteen children?" Gasped out Garfield.

"Yep! Let's just say my mother really wanted a girl." Terra giggled.

They leaned against the railing. Terra put her hand to her chin, eyes alight with happy memories, "Once some my brothers pretended I didn't exist for a whole year."

"Really?" Garfield asked. "That must have been terrible!"

She shrugged in return. "It's what brothers do."

He sighed. "And sisters. When we were little we were really close, but one day she shut me out and I never found out why."

Terra put her hand on his shoulder. "That must have been rough."

He nodded, but had a thought. He stood in front of Terra. "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"

Terra gave a smile that made his knees buckle. "I love crazy!"

He held out his hand and waited for her to take it and pulled her inside the hall. He motioned to the doors around them. "All my life has been a series of doors in my face." Garfield playfully elbowed Terra, "But then suddenly I bumped into you."

Terra smirked, "Wouldn't be more accurate to say I bumped into you?"

Garfield put his hand to his chin in mock thought, "Wouldn't it be more accurate to say you hit me with your horse."

The princess crossed her arms, a smile dancing across her face. "Touché." Terra paused, and tilted her head. She walked past Garfield to the wall behind him. He turned to see her studying a painting. He smiled when he realized which one it was.

"That's _Titan's Fall_, by Wade Wilson. It's one of my favorites." The painting depicted a waterfall at twilight, with various blue and purple hues.

Terra nodded. "I've heard of him, but I've also heard that he is very selective of where his works go."

Garfield smiled, remembering how the painting came to the castle. "Very true. It was a gift for my last birthday." He chuckled remembering the note attached. _This must hang in your castle, it is essential to the plot!_ Garfield had heard the artist was eccentric, but the idea they existed in some fictionist work was ridiculous.

Terra smiled wistfully. "Shame it isn't a real waterfall."

Garfield took her hand, "It is."

Terra looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Want to go see it?"

The princess nodded, flashing a smile that made him melt.

_So Prince Garfield and Princess Terra snuck out of the castle …_

Terra was entranced by her surroundings. The flora and fauna seemed to glow in the moonlight. As she glanced at Garfield out of the corner of her eye something she noticed something.

"What's that?"

Garfield paused, and tilted his head. "What's what?"

She brushed his bangs on the side of his head. "That dark streak."

"Oh, that." The prince self-consciously brushed his streak. "I've had it long as I could remember."

"I like it." Terra took his hand, stood on her tip-toes and kissed his streak.

His face tinged pink caused her to giggle, making his face deepen to scarlet. Terra took his hand and pulled on his arm, "So how much farther?"

Garfield smiled sheepishly, "Not much farther."

They retook their stride until they came to a cliff side covered in vines. Garfield took her hand and led her to the vines. He pulled the vines back to reveal an inky tunnel.

"Ladies first."

Terra smirked, "Only cowards say that."

Garfield chuckled and slid through the vines, calling over his shoulder, "Then the 'coward' will go first."

She waited minute before she entered. She pushed aside the vines and lifted her skirt. Terra put her foot down confidently expecting to feel equal ground, only to trip on the uneven terrain. She threw her arms out to catch herself, but felt another pair wrap around her and catch her.

"Sorry, the 'coward' should have warned you."

Terra righted herself, glad the semi-dark cave hid her blush. "So 'coward' which way to the waterfall?"

He smiled and took her hand and led her down the tunnel. As they went farther in a thrumming sound seemed to surround them. The tunnel widened, opening to a cliff.

She paused outside the cliff and studied it. She could hear the waterfall, but she couldn't see it.

Garfield chuckled, he pulled her out the cliff and spun her around.

Sparkling indigo water streamed down the opposite edges of the exit. The uneven rock face caused a light mist to form overhead, that caught the moonlight as it fell. Causing it to seem as if it was raining stardust.

"Terra?" She turned to see a fidgeting prince.

She tilted her head, "Yeah?"

Garfield bit his lip, "Can I just say something crazy?" Garfield knelt and took her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Terra gasped, a dozen scenarios ran through her head. Of all the things she had expected to happen tonight, this wasn't one of them. A voice in her head reminded her what was at stake and she knew what she had to do.

She smiled coyly, "Let me say something crazier, yes."

_Garfield was elated and couldn't wait to be married. He had no doubt that his sister would happily give her blessing …_

Raven had just finished a very interesting dance with the Duke of Slattington. When she caught sight her brother. He was hurrying towards her with that girl she had pointed out earlier.

He unceremoniously slid to a halt in front of her, and comically switched to proper manners. "May I present, Princess Terra of the Southern Isles?" 'Terra' curtsied in respect.

"We would-", Garfield got caught in giggles.

Terra attempted to finish his sentence. "We would like you to-", then she erupted in giggles.

Raven gave her brother a look and he sobered up immediately.

He tried once more. "We would like you to give your blessing on our marriage!"

"W-hat?" She choked out. She was hoping he'd have some fun tonight, not get engaged. Raven saw shadow encompassing the glass wall and steadied her breathing. She took a breath and stared down her little brother. "You can't marry a person you just met."

"You can if it's true love." Garfield retorted.

This caused her to laugh, she raised an eyebrow. "And what do you know about true love?"

Garfield crossed his arms. "More than you do. All you know how to do is shut people out."

That comment stung. _But I did it for your safety! _She screamed mentally. She shook her trying to clear it and took a breath. "You asked for my blessing and my answer is no." She turned to walk away afraid of getting too emotional.

"Raven!" Garfield called out behind her.

She didn't acknowledge him, but turned to the nearest guard. "Close the gates." She commanded. "This party is over."

"Raven no, no, wait." Garfield cried and grabbed her arm.

"Let go." She refused to look him in the eye. She could feel her control slipping.

"NO!"

The fact that Garfield yelled made her turn. He had never yelled at her before. He let go of her arm and locked eyes with her.

"Raven please … I can't live like this any more." His eyes broke her heart.

She turned and started heading to the door. "Then leave."

"What did I ever do to you?" His question rang throughout the ballroom. Everyone turned towards them.

"Enough Garfield." She didn't want to cause a scene.

"No! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" He shouted.

"Enough!" She spun around to face him and to her horror shadow spikes grew out of the ground.

"Sorcery." Muttered the Duke of Slattington.

"Raven?"

At Garfield's question she ran. She couldn't take it anymore. She rushed through the door, not really looking where she was going. She opened the nearest door to find it led to the courtyard, but it was filled with people. They bowed and she panicked, running through the crowd desperate to get away from everything.

As she was midway through the crowd she heard the Duke.

"There she is stop her!"

Raven turned pleading, "Please just stay away from me." An orb of energy flew from her hands straight at the Duke, throwing him on his back.

"Monster!" He roared.

She covered her ears and ran, she didn't mean to hurt anyone.

She heard brother shout her name, but she didn't stop. She couldn't risk hurting him again.

Raven kept running till she was at fjords. She could hear the people coming, she was trapped against the fjord. Hesitantly she closed her eyes and imagined a bride. Crossing her fingers she opened her eyes.

A bridge of what appeared to be black diamond starting at her feet and extended all the way across the water to the other side. Hearing her brother she ran and didn't look back.

_Had Raven looked back she would have noticed the shadows not only overcoming Arendelle, but the sky as well. Creating eternal night. Not a star shown in the sky, the moon hardly gave off any light, plunging the Kingdom in darkness …_


	4. Chapter 4

_Had Raven looked back she would have noticed the shadowsnot only overcoming Arendelle, but the sky as well. Creating eternal night. Not a star shown in the sky, the moon hardly gave off any light, plunging the Kingdom in darkness …_

Garfield roughly pulled a saddle off the wall, anger fueling his every movement. The Duke was spreading lies about his sister and the kingdom was believing it.

"Garfield?" Questioned a female voice from behind him.

He felt his rage boil over. "What?!" He turned to see his fiancée. Garfield immediately felt remorse. "Sorry." He apologized.

Terra shook her head. "If it was one of my brothers the Duke was verbally attacking, I'd be sore too."

"That still doesn't give me the right to yell at you." Garfield slung the saddle over his horse and tightened it.

He lifted his foot to the stirrup.

"Are you going after her?"

Garfield lowered his foot and turned back to Terra. Her face was devoid of all emotion except concern. He sighed. "Yes."

"Did you know?"

He lowered his eyes to the floor, "No." He heard the creaking of wood and looked up to see Terra attempting to lift a saddle twice her size off the stand. Garfield watched in disbelief as her tiny figure managed to pick it up. "What are you doing?"

Terra didn't look up, her attention focused on the saddle. "I'm going with you."

Garfield walked over to the struggling princess and relieved her of the saddle, returning it to its stand. He turned back to Terra. "You can't."

She crossed her arms. "Why not?"

"You're the only one I trust to watch over the kingdom."

Terra bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I'm the only one you trust?"

He nodded. "Out of everyone in the Kingdom I trust you the most." Garfield turned to mount his horse.

"Garfield?"

He turned to see Terra hugging herself. "Promise you'll be careful?"

Garfield nodded. "I promise."

_And so, Prince Garfield rode out intent on finding his sister and making things right. Little did he know that Raven was losing the will to return to Arendelle ..._

Raven glanced around her. There was nobody in sight, it was kingdom of isolation, and she was the Queen. She unthinkingly slipped back into her mantra.

_Conceal, Don't Feel. Conceal, Don't Feel. Conceal, Don't Feel._

A thought flew across her mind. _They already knew, so what was there to hide?_

She held out her hand and shadow orb appeared. She smiled. She no longer had to hide who she was.

Raven started running cause who was going to see her? She undid the clasp of her cloak and let it float away.

As she reached the peak she looked down to where Arendelle. _It's funny_, she thought,_ how some distance, makes everything seem so small_. She laughed to herself, now the fears that once controlled her can't get to her at all.

She came to a cliff and threw her hands out. An unrefined bridge grew from the cliff and extended to the other side. She tested the first step and it instantly turned into smooth black crystal.

Raven rushed to the peak of the mountain. She stomped her foot, a crystal surface sprouted from where her shoe hit. She made a rising motion and the platform raised, columns supporting it. Walls rose into ceilings, creating a castle of dark crystal.

Raven took off her crown, willing it to disappear. It was overcome with shadow and shrank 'till it disappeared.

She looked around her, at this magnificent palace she had created just by letting go. She was never going back.

_While Raven had decided to 'Let it Go', Garfield certainly had not. He had braved the weather, the eternal night, and lost his horse. He decided to break at Victor's Wandering Trading Post and get supplies. _

"Welcome to Victor's Wandering Trading Post. How may I help you?"

Garfield surveyed the shelves full of wares. Almost everything a person could need for journey could be found on those shelves. Just as he was considering if he should buy some rope he heard shouting from outside.

"Why did you slow down for a bird? You do know they can fly, right?"

"Well at I least I do not do the constant yelling when you drive!"

Garfield turned to the door curious to see owners of the voices. He didn't have to wait long, the door flung open with a large _Slam!_

First in was a girl about his age who had emerald eyes that rivaled his, and hair red as roses. Following her was a boy about his sister's age, with piercing blue eyes and coal-black hair.

They walked to the register both obviously agitated with each other. Victor noticed as well. "Richard it is really a problem if Kori would like to reduce the amount of road-kill in the world?"

The guy now identified as Richard huffed. "Usually I would say no, but when it seems every animal from the North Mountain is running in front of the sled and it causes us to be an hour off schedule, then I would say it's problem."

That peaked Garfield's interest. "Would you say that the North Mountain is unusual today?"

The girl he now knew as Kori turned to him. Pausing a moment and nodded. "Yep, I agree with brother Richard. Something is strange with the Mountain of the North."

"Do you think you guys could provide passage for me to the North Mountain?"

The siblings locked eyes, a silent debate between them, but it was impossible to tell who was winning. Even Victor was leaning over his desk, to try to see which side was winning.

Kori gave her brother a particularly devastating look of puppy eyes and the silent debate was over.

She smiled at her brother and turned to him. "We will provide you passage, if you pay for our supplies."

"Deal."

_One shopping trip later …_

Garfield stared at the sled in front of him. It was a dogsled with a single, albeit big black dog. Richard and Kori expected a dogsled with one dog to carry three people.

Apparently his thoughts were plain on his face because Richard commented, "It holds more than it looks."

"But-" Garfield protested.

Richard had gotten into the driver's position. "Just get in."

Kori took his arm and led him to the seat portion. When realized how close he and Starfire would have to sit, he blushed. She however seemed oblivious to his embarrassment and started spouting questions.

"So why do you have the need to go to the North Mountain? Does it relate to the eternal night? Why were you in possession of so much money at the cash register? Why is your hair streaked with black?"

Just he was trying to find an answer to any of the girl's question Richard came to his rescue. "Kori let him get seated before you interrogate him."

Garfield accepted this quick reprieve and got seated. A question occurred to him. "What's the dog's name?"

"Ace." Kori answered happily. "Now its my turn to ask you some questions!"

_One very long questioning later …_

"You want to marry a person you've only known for one day!" Richard and Kori exclaimed.

"But it's true love!" He protested.

"But even you yourself said it was crazy!" Kori remarked.

"Trust us we have friends who are love experts." Huffed Richard.

Just as Garfield was going to retort the sled came to screaming halt.

"What the hell is that?"

Garfield head snapped forward to where Richard was pointing.

They appeared to be at the base of the North Mountain. In the midst of the snow there were a trail of black footprints.

"Let me guess, your sister's work."

Garfield could only nod at Richard's question.

"Well then let's go."

As they got closer to the peak of the mountain Garfield felt a growing pressure on his chest. He hadn't realized how hard a task this might be. He got so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that they had stopped.

"This is also the work of your sister?"

Garfield once more found himself looking in the direction where his guides were pointing.

There was black crystal staircase, leading to a palace of the same material.

Wordless he nodded. The trio made their way up the stairs, but stopped just short of the doorway.

Garfield raised his hand to knock against the crystal door, but couldn't bring himself to knock.

"Garfield?" The Prince looked the older guide. "Can I speak to your sister? I think it would help."

Before he could answer, Richard slipped through the door.

_At this time Raven had been adding to her palace, on a whim she had decided to add a throne to the entrance hall. This was where she was sitting when Robin entered ..._

"Hello? Anybody in here?"

Raven looked up from her newly created throne. She didn't expect anyone to come, hoping whoever it was would go away she remained silent. But her efforts were in vain, for a boy about her age found his way to throne.

She was surprised to see him bow.

"Are you Raven Queen of Arendelle?"

Trying to come off confident she rose and nodded. "Yes and who are you?"

The boy rose from his bow. "My name is Richard Grayson. As to who I am, I am a sympathetic older sibling."

This peaked her interest. She leaned forward in her throne.

He smiled and took a step forward. "I'm not claiming that I completely understand, but I know how it is to make decisions for your siblings sakes. You did what you did because you wanted to protect your brother. I know how hard it is to make those types of decisions. I am the oldest of eight children."

Raven gasped, she couldn't imagine having to protect seven brothers.

Richard chuckled at her reaction, "Sometimes though, you should give your siblings a chance to make their own choices, they may surprise you."

Raven cocked her head to the side as the boy, bowed again.

"Thank you for hearing me out."

Without another word the boy who had entered so suddenly exited.

Raven looked at the door he exited through. The fact that he had entered and exited so quickly made her wonder if she had imagined the incident. Out of curiosity she headed to the stairs, intent on making it to the balcony to see if he was real. As she was halfway up the stairs she heard the door open.

"Raven?"

She turned to see her brother peeking his head though the door. He walked in slowly, surveying his surroundings.

His eyes eventually found his way to the staircase and traveled up it, pausing on her.

Realizing he had been staring, he stuttered nervously "Wow you look different, I m-mean a good different!" He paused, just noticing the glittering throne, "Raven this is amazing!"

"Thanks." She smiled, but her gaze dropped to the floor. "But you should probably go." She turned and started walking up the staircase.

Garfield's voice echoed up to her, "Remember how close we used to be? Why can't we be like that again?"

She turned to him, but didn't meet his eyes. "We can't." She turned and headed up the stairs.

"Please Raven." He pleaded, going up the stairs after her. "Please don't shut me out again. You don't have to keep your distance anymore."

He followed her to the next the floor, unrelenting.

"We can head down this mountain together, 'cause I will be right here."

Garfield stepped forward into the new room, but she motioned for him to stop.

She took a breath. "Garfield, please. Go back home."

"But -" he started.

"I know." She cut him off, "You mean well, but let me be." She walked to the window and surveyed the distance. "I may be alone, but I'm alone and _free_."

Garfield tried to come closer, but Raven stepped away. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

He looked down at his feet. "Actually we're not."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean you're not?"

He kept his eyes on the floor, "I get the feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know?" She demanded.

He finally met her eyes. "Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, shadow."

"What?!" She gasped.

Garfield wrung his hands nervously. "You've kind of set off an eternal darkness ... everywhere."

"Everywhere?" She looked out to the black horizon, noticing the lack of stars for the first time.

Garfield took a step forward. "It's okay, you can just undo it."

Raven vigorously shook her head, "No, I can't, I - I don't know how!"

He smiled, his hero worship obvious, "Sure you can! I know you can!"

She backed up until she hit the wall, "Please, just go."

Garfield attempted to get closer, but stopped as shadows from the corner of the room were forming something between him and his sister. The thing took shape into a tiger.

Raven saw the fear in her brother's eyes, but also the stubbornness. "Raven please."

"Go home Garfield." She said more forcefully.

He shook his head, "Not without you."

Raven felt a fire light within her. "Go!" To her horror a bolt of black lightning struck Garfield in the chest, throwing him back against the wall.

"No!"


	5. Chapter 5

Stars danced across Garfield's vision, but he forced himself to get up. He could faintly hear footsteps echoing from the stairs. He felt two pairs of arms steady him and turned to see his guides. Richard had a grim expression, while Kori seemed fearful of the tiger.

He shook his head to clear it. As he did he felt a rising anger at his sister. She didn't have come back, but he would at least make her fix what she had done. He shook off his guides and took a few steps toward his sister. The tiger growled in response, but he paid it no heed.

He released pent up anger from years of loneliness shouting, "Go ahead, and kick me out if you want, but I won't let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me!"

A fire lit behind Raven's eyes and in response the shadow tiger grew as well. It grew until it was five times it original size. It gave a roar that shook the whole palace.

_A similar scene of fighting was unfolding in Arendelle …_

"She's a witch! She's wicked! We must take her down!" Proclaimed the Duke of Slattington. He was in the castle's courtyard further spreading lies … and it was working. Fear and anger pulsed through the assembled crowd.

"Stop it!" Proclaimed a louder voice. The crowd parted to reveal Terra of the Southern Isles. "That's not true!" She stood in front of the Duke, daring him to make a move.

"If she didn't do anything wrong than why did she run?" The Duke countered.

Terra rolled her eyes, "Well you chased her! What did you expect her to do?"

The Duke was undeterred. "Well if you're so sure how about we go find the Queen?"

The princess smirked. "Fine by me."

_While the dispute in Arendelle had been settled in words, the one between siblings had not yet subsided …_

Raven stared down her brother.

Garfield's eyes steeled and he spat, "There it is! The door you love to slam in my face!"

She recoiled, the words were a smack in the face. Raven attempted to stay calm, but red was seeping into her vision. She shook with anger and the castle shook with her, "I will not listen to a reckless fool, who only ever sees the things he wants to see!"

The shadow tiger separated into three, and pounced, knocking the trespassers to the floor.

_One tossing out later …_

"How could she-I'm gonna!" Garfield pulled himself out of the snowdrift, muttering a roll of curses that would make his parents roll in their graves.

"For one who is a prince, your language is very foul." Kori's voice echoed from behind him.

He turned to see the girl buried up to her neck in snow. Her brother was attempting to dig her out.

Garfield scrambled to help dig her out. With their combined strength he and Richard were able to pull her out.

"Thanks!" She chirped.

Garfield grinned. "Happy to help."

Richard turned to him. "So what are you gonna do?"

His comment brought him back to reality.

"Oh no." He looked back to castle he was just thrown out of. "If she doesn't come back, then she can't fix the sky! And if she can't fix the sky then I can't go home! And-"

Kori cut him off with a slap to the face. "Calm down!" She commanded.

"But-" He started.

Kori bore her eyes into his, effectively shutting him up.

Garfield threw his hands up, "Well if I can't worry about the fate of my kingdom what can I worry about?"

His guides gasped, their eyes widening comically.

Garfield raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your hair." The siblings said simultaneously.

Garfield looked up at his bangs. Barely within the range of his vision he saw his bangs turn black. He looked to his guides for an explanation, but they were having another silent conversation.

Kori gave her brother a forceful glare and his head dropped with a sigh of frustration, the girl won again.

Turning away from both of them, she cupped her hands around mouth and took a deep breath.

"ACE! YOUR PRESCENCE IS REQUIRED!"

Immediately the Great Dane appeared before them.

Richard turned back to Garfield and gestured to his hair. "That happened because your sister struck you. We know people who can fix that."

Garfield raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Let me guess … the love experts?"

The guide rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yep."

The prince looked past Richard to Kori, she was getting settled in the driver's position.

Garfield motioned towards the sled, "So shouldn't we be getting in then?"

Richard shook his head. "I've got stuff to do, you can go ahead though." The prince hesitated and the mountain man noticed. "Go on I promise she won't bite." He encouraged.

Garfield nodded and got seated in the sled. Kori snapped the reins and they were off.

He turned so he could see the girl driving the sled. Her fiery hair was whipping in the wind and her emerald eyes were set in determination. His curiosity got the better of him.

"Kori how do you know these friends, the love experts?"

"Well", She started and paused. "They're not friends, but more so my family. They were there when no one else was."

"Are you adopted?" The words were out and he instantly regretted them. "Sorry." He apologized.

To his surprise she laughed. Her serious expression gone her eyes sparkled with mirth. "Pretty obvious is it not?" She gestured to herself. "I have hair of fire, Richard has hair of night. I have eyes of jade, he has eyes of ocean." She chuckled again. "And I am in possession of a certain ability." She raised her hand and emerald aura surrounded it. She pointed ahead and Garfield looked ahead to see a large tree. Immediately a bolt of green energy hit it, scorching it.

His jaw dropped and he turned back to her, "How?"

She shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. "Always been possession of the ability. Your sister is not the only one in possession of certain abilities."

Garfield paused. _There were other people with like Raven? Like Kori?_ Then something occurred to him.

He turned to face her, "Hey! Why didn't you help before at Raven's castle? You could've shown her that she could control her 'abilities'!"

Kori flinched and sighed. "Like your sister my 'abilities' are affected by my emotions."

The prince raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Kori rolled her eyes at him, making him want to retort, but she silenced him with a glare. "So while your sister's fear strengthened her powers, my fear makes me unable to use mine."

"Oh." He sat back and looked ahead at the horizon. It finally struck him how dark it was. The one lantern attached to their sled barely made a dent in the darkness. It seemed to press in on them. "It's useless isn't it?"

"What?" Questioned Kori.

He felt a tide of hopelessness overwhelm him. "Trying to save my kingdom. I mean I'll just save it only for something else to happen."

The sled came to a screeching halt and once more Kori's hand connected with his face, pulling him out of his dark state.

"USELESS!" She roared. "WHAT'S USELESS IS THE ACT OF GIVING UP! QUITTERS NEVER SUCCEED! AND THOSE WHO SUCCEED NEVER QUIT!"

She took another breath, but was cut off by an approaching figure behind her.

"Kori Anders stop that right now! You know it's only the darkness talking."

She looked down at her feet like a berated child.

The guy offered him a hand and he took it, pulling himself up.

Garfield studied the stranger. He greatly resembled Richard, except for the fact his blue eyes were dark to the point of almost being black and his dark hair had two bangs framing his face.

The boy flashed a self-confident grin. "Hi I'm Jason, Jason Todd. I'm Kori and Richard's brother." He looked Garfield up and down, putting a finger to his chin in mock thought. "Let me guess you're the Prince."

Garfield nodded, impressed with the guy's self-confidence. "Let me guess, you're one of the love experts she told me about?"

Jason flashed a satisfied smile. "Yep." He motioned to Garfield's hair. "I assume you need help with that."

Garfield nodded. To his surprise Jason spun 180º and walked casually into the darkness, yelling over his shoulder, "Then you better come with me if you want to live."

Kori held up her hand creating an emerald lantern, she motioned for him to follow. Grabbing her other hand, he followed her into the darkness.

_As Garfield followed Kori and Jason into the darkness, Richard was almost back to Raven's castle, but he wasn't the only one there …_

Richard peered over snowdrift at the approaching army. He couldn't make out much of the army due to his small lantern, but what he could see was a young woman leading the charge. Her voice echoed over to where he was hiding.

"We are here to find Prince Garfield and Queen Raven. No harm is to come to either of them. Am I understood?"

The assembled party gave their assent and the army dismounted off their horses. They had only took a step forward when a roar echoed through the castle. The doors burst open revealing the shadow tiger that had previously thrown him out.

"Protect the princess!" Shouted the guards.

Then it hit him who the girl was, it was the girl Garfield was in love with, "Princess Terra of the Southern Isles." He breathed.

The Princess dodged the swipe of tiger and slashed at it wit a rapier. Two men stepped away from the group fighting the tiger, and ran up the staircase.

Richard studied the men as they run. There wasn't anything obviously different about them than the other men, but they moved with a purpose, a _purpose_ usually only undertaken by those in a matter of life and death.

_At this time Garfield, Kori, and Jason had made their way to clan's cave…_

Garfield studied the unassuming cave before him. "This is where your family lives?"

"Yes." Responded the siblings behind him.

He turned to them, very skeptical. "You guys live in a cave?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "It's comfier than you think."

"And it holds a lot more." Chirped Kori.

Garfield eyed the seemingly shallow cave. "How much?"

"Twenty-ish rooms, multiple secret passage ways, at minimum twelve people living there at once, a dog, another dog, a pet caterpillar, a butler, and a panic room." Jason listed off effortlessly.

Garfield's eyes widened, "Wow." He noticed movement in the darkness and squinted. A pair eyes appeared causing him to jump back in surprise. "Ahh!" The siblings erupted in laughter. "What is that thing?" He yelled.

The 'thing' came out the mouth of the cave, revealing itself to be an young ebony haired girl. She looked to be about eight. Her eyes were trained on her shoes as she apologetically mumbled a _sorry_.

The prince rubbed his temples, "Let me guess, this is another sibling."

Kori nodded sheepishly, "That's my little sister Cassandra, or as we call her Cassie."

Garfield looked down at the girl, she was oddly silent for a child her age. "She doesn't speak much does she?"

Jason shrugged, "Her 'ability' messes with her speaking and writing skills."

'Cassie' seemed indignant, "I m-may not talk or put words on paper like Jason do, but I still smarter than Jason."

"Hey!" Huffed the aforementioned teenager.

Garfield shot a look at an unfazed Kori. "They've had this fight before?"

She gave him an nod that spoke volumes.

Garfield felt a tug on his cape, he looked down to see Cassie. "What?" He questioned

Cassie struggled for words, "Y-your hair is no-normal, its changing."


	6. Chapter 6

_Short chapter today, sorry ..._

* * *

_At this time Richard had snuck past the tiger and followed the two men into the castle …_

Richard raced up the bridge as fast as he could, he could hear Raven's voice echoing from inside the castle.

"Please, stay away from me!"

Richard pushed through the door and heard the echo of crossbows. He sprinted up the staircase, and found Raven in the same room as before.

There was an arrow held mid-flight by jutting crystal near the entrance. The Queen herself had both hands raised, a dark aura surrounding them and the necks of the two men he had previously seen. They were suspended mid-air, desperately grasping at nothing, their crossbows lying uselessly beneath them.

"Raven!"

She turned to face him, a paradoxical mix of fear and fury evident in every move.

"Don't be the monster the monster they think you are!"

Raven faltered, her hands lowering and the men as well.

Richard chose his next words carefully, "I know there is dark in you, but there is also light. We all have light and dark inside of us, what matters is what we choose to act on."

At his words Raven collapsed to her knees and the men fell to the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief, but a flicker of movement in his peripheral caused his breath to catch.

One of the men was aiming his crossbow at Raven's heart.

"No!" Cried a girl's voice.

Richard turned to see Princess Terra run past him and tackle the man.

_In slow motion the arrow was released, but flew upward due to the tackle, heading straight for the chandelier which was right above …_

"Raven!" Not thinking he ran straight at her. He tackled her and they skidded just out of the falling chandelier's range.


	7. Chapter 7

Kori looked him over. "We should probably get you to Bruce now."

Jason nodded his assent and walked into the cave. Kori followed, leaving him alone with Cassie.

He looked down to her. "Lead the way?"

Cassie grabbed his hand and pulled him into the darkness. He could hear the sounds of a door opening and closing ahead.

After a few minutes of walking he felt a tug on his sleeve. Garfield looked down to where he thought Cassie was.

"F-feel wall. Door there." She instructed.

Garfield reached out expecting to feel the rocky surface of a cave, but was met with cool metal. He felt around and found a doorknob. Quickly he grasped it and opened the door revealing a dimly lit hallway.

Cassie walked in and waited for him. Hesitantly he entered and shut the door behind him. He glanced around the hallway, "What's with the lighting."

She gave him a 'Are you stupid?' look. "If you see dark, a-and then see the light. Eyes c-cans not see."

"Oh." He looked down at his feet embarrassed. When he looked back up Cassie was already halfway down the hall. He hurried off after her. She paused at the end of the hallway, in front of another door.

After he caught up she looked to the door and looked back to him. "W-warning this leads to people."

"People?" He questioned.

She nodded and opened the door to reveal what appeared to be a giant living room filled with people. There was a mix of ages and while some of the occupants looked similar it was clear nobody was related.

Jason and Kori seemed to be talking to the group, but as he passed through the door way everyone seemed to turn to him.

Garfield felt his face get hot at the sudden attention.

Kori motioned for him to come over. She gestured at the group assembled, "This is my family."

Jason stepped forward. "I will introduce you to this ridiculous mix we call family." He pointed to a small boy on the far left, "That's Damien the devil-spawn. The little girl next him is Stephanie, a girl who spoils everything." The girl pouted at the remark, but Jason has already moved on. He gestured to a girl who could've been Kori's twin if not for her blue eyes, "The redhead is Barbra, otherwise know as the go-to for information nobody is supposed know." Jason pointed to the boy standing next to her. "Last, but not least is my favorite brother to torment, little Timmy. Otherwise known as goody-two shoes." Jason crossed his arms, satisfied with his work.

Kori grabbed his arm, mumbling a quick '_see you guys later'_ and attempting to make a hasty exit, but then it started.

"He's cute! Can I start planning the wedding?" Asked Stephanie.

"Where did you guys meet?" Questioned Barbra.

He looked Kori who had faced-palmed. She gave him an apologetic look and took a breath. Realizing her intentions he covered his ears, Garfield noticed Cassie, Tim, and Jason had as well. Despite the precautions he could still hear her yell over the other girls' questions, "WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED! HE IS ENGAGED!"

The room went dead silent. He looked down to Cassie, his guide in this strange wonderland, "Is this normal?"

She gave a sigh that spoke volumes. Once more she grabbed his hand. She pulled him to Kori and grabbed her hand. Cassie pulled them into a nearby hallway and released them. She turned to Kori.

"Bruce?" She questioned.

"Bruce." Agreed Kori.

Garfield looked from Cassie to Kori, "Bruce?"

Kori gestured around her, "Bruce is the one who built this, this cave, this family. Everyone here owes their lives to him. He takes in those with no home and gives them one, especially those who have 'abilites'." She paused, "Bruce is also the one who can help you."

He gave her skeptical look, "How do you know he can help me?"

Kori looked down at her feet. "I've seen him do it before."

Cassie grabbed his hand and Kori's again. "Bruce?" She questioned once more.

Garfield finally understanding agreed, "Bruce."

Cassie guided both of them down the hall, making multiple lefts and rights, with occasional trips up and down staircases. Just as he was starting to question how all of this fit in a cave they paused in front of a door. The door itself didn't seem obviously different than any of the others they had past, but on further inspection the doorknob had multiple bats carved into it.

As he studied the door he was slapped across the face with déjà vu …

_Young Garfield approached his sister's door. _

_A nine year-old Garfield knocked at his sister's door._

_Garfield stood still in his funeral attire, once more in front of Raven's door. _

_Garfield raised his hand to knock against the crystal door, but couldn't bring himself to knock._

"Bruce h-here." Cassie stuttered, breaking Garfield out of his trance.

Garfield made up his mind. "I am not going to make the same mistake again." He affirmed aloud to the sisters' confusion. He grasped the doorknob and opened the door.

A man sat at a desk, illuminated by a single candelabra. At the creak of the door opening further, the man looked up at him, his blue eyes piercing Garfield's soul.

"Who are you?" The voice was neutral. Not accusing, which would be understandable considering the circumstances, but only the slightest bit curious.

Garfield tried to gather the bravado he had used previously,but utterly failed. He meekly announced, "I am Prince Garfield of Arendelle."

The man merely nodded, nonplussed. He got up from his desk and walked to the front. He bowed. "I am Bruce Wayne, lord of this Clan and this cave." He straightened, "What can I do for you?"

Garfield stepped forward into the light to make his predicament visible. He gestured to his hair, "I was told you could help me."

Bruce sighed, and for a moment it seemed that he held the wait of the world on his shoulders. "You have darkness in your heart."

"Darkness?" He echoed.

Bruce nodded. "When the darkness fully envelops your heart you will die."

Garfield became aware of a pressure on his chest, on his heart. His gaze dropped to the ground as a sense of hopelessness overtook him. "Then I'm doomed."

"No, you are not." Garfield looked up at the man in disbelief. "There is a cure. A heart of darkness can be unlocked by an act of true love."

"An act of true love?" Garfield echoed again.

Bruce sensed his confusion and elaborated. "True love's kiss is the easiest, but any act of true love will work. Do you understand?"

Garfield nodded.

Bruce smiled, his whole appearance seemed to change. No more was he a mysterious man with unknown intents, but a kind father-like figure. "Then good luck." He returned to his desk.

Garfield bowed, "Thank you." He turned and exited to the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Kori and Cassie were looking at him expectantly, both obviously curious to what he found out.

"Bruce help?" Stuttered Cassie.

He nodded. "I know what I need."

"Well?" Kori questioned, anticipation burning in her eyes.

"Well what?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes and raised a glowing fist, "_Well _if you don't tell me I'll blast you all the way to Timbuktu."

Garfield held up his hands in defeat, "Fine. To solve my predicament I need an act of true love."

Cassie pulled his sleeve making him look down. "L-like true l-love's kiss?" She questioned.

He nodded.

Kori's eyebrows furrowed, "Where in the world are you going to find true love's kiss?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I have Terra remember?"

Starfire bit her lip, "She's back in Arendelle though."

Garfield nodded, "That's why I need you to get me there as soon as possible."

She nodded, "Then lets go." Kori started down the hall and he followed.

Behind him he heard another set of footsteps, he turned to see Cassie keeping even with his pacing. He paused and looked at her curiously, "What are you doing?"

Cassie looked up at him with surprising determination in her eyes. "I g-go too." The little girl had crossed her arms and was sending every nonverbal indicator she was could to tell him she was not changing her mind.

Garfield looked ahead to where Kori was getting farther ahead of them and then at Cassie beside him. He made a snap decision, "You can come as long as you can keep up." He quickly ran down the hall to where Kori was waiting for him, snickering at his cleverness. Garfield felt thoroughly impressed with himself as he stopped in front of Kori, until he felt a familiar tug at his cape. He looked down to see a silently fuming Cassie.

"J-just because I young and n-no talk good, d-does not mean I stupid." She stuttered vehemently.

He hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry."

Cassie pursed her lips, and for a second Garfield thought she wasn't going to forgive him until she broke into a smile. "You are f-forgiven."

Kori coughed into her hand, Garfield and Cassie looked to her.

"If you two are finished, we have need to get to Arendelle." She tilted her head, "By the looks of your head we're running out of time."

_At Arendelle tensions were rising. Princess Terra was trying to control it, but Duke of Slattington was making things difficult …_

The Duke smacked his palm against the table, "The monster can not be allowed to let this eternal darkness continue."

Princess Terra cleared her throat, everyone seated at the table looked to her. She stood with the grace of a person of her station and spoke calmly. "Unless you have forgotten, that 'monster' is the Queen. I have given my word to Prince Garfield to protect Arendelle, including it's Queen." She shot a blatant glare at the Duke, "I will also not hesitate to protect it from treason."

The Duke lips pressed into a thin line, yet he remained silent.

Terra smirked victoriously and stood up. "If you will excuse, I have business to attend to with the Queen." She quickly turned and exited the room before any could protest. Terra slipped down the hall silently, pausing in front of the door leading to the cells.

"She shouldn't be treated this way." Terra murmured as she pushed the great door open.

_Down below in the Dungeons, Raven was just coming too …_

"Ow." She whimpered, Raven attempted to open her eyes, but everything was fuzzy so she shut them again. Her whole body was sore, as if she was thrown to the ground …

"Robin!" She sat straight up, everything clarifying. Looking around she realized she was in cell. Raven stood to realize her hands were cuffed, the chain led to the wall across from her.

_Click, click, click …_

She looked up at the sound of footsteps. She walked to the barred door, but the chains kept her three feet from the door.

_Click, click, click …_

A girl paused in front the door. "Hi." She stated timidly. "I'm sorry you're in here, but no one is sure what to do with you."

Raven studied her for a minute for she realized who she was. "You're Terra!" She exclaimed.

Terra meekly nodded. She took a breath as if gathering her courage and then stared down Raven. "Where is Prince Garfield?" She questioned.

Raven felt her heart stop. "You mean he's not here?"

Terra's eyes widened. "We haven't seen him since he went to look for you."

"Garfield." Raven sank to her knees whimpering.

"You know if you could just undo the night we could fix everything. You could go back to ruling, a search party would easily be able to find Garfield."

Raven looked up at her through her bangs, "Don't you see? I can't."

"B-but", Terra stuttered.

Raven shook her head, her eyes still on the ground. "Terra just let me go, so I can't hurt anyone else."

Terra bit her lip and glanced away. "I'll see what I can do." She quickly left the way she came, the _clicking_ of her heels an unintentional goodbye.

_Across the hallway, in the opposite cell …_

Robin couldn't open his eyes, every time he did was met with pain.

"You know if you could just undo the night we could fix everything. You could go back to ruling, a search party would easily be able to find Garfield." A girl's voice pleaded.

His ears perked up as he attempted to place the voice.

"Don't you see? I can't." Raven whimpered.

Robin opened his eyes, everything coming back to focus. The stacked stone and barred door indicated a cell. He realized there was a girl outside his door with her back to him.

"B-but" the girl stuttered, reminding him of Cassie.

"Terra just let me go, so I can't hurt anyone else." Raven pleaded.

Robin smacked his forehead, he had just seen Terra tackling the would-be assassin. He watched as her weight shifted from foot to foot nervously.

She looked down the hallway. "I'll see what I can do." She quickly left the way she looked, the _clicking_ of her heels an unintentional goodbye.

Robin walked over to his door to see Raven on her knees in her cell. His breath caught, he gripped the bars, "Raven!"

She looked up in surprise, "Richard?"

He nodded, but the remembered her and Terra's conversation. "Is Garfield missing?"

Raven slowly stood up, "I guess so."

"I wouldn't worry about him."

"Why?

"When I last saw him, he was with my sister Kori."

Raven titled her head, "That girl with the red hair, she's your sister?"

Richard sighed, "She's adopted." He'd had conversation many times before. Pretty much with every sibling, since all of them were adopted. "She has good head on her shoulders and will protect Garfield."

He watched as she visibly relaxed. He then noticed her shackles. "Why don't you get out of those?"

She looked down at her shackles, confusion etched her face, "How?"

Robin flashed back to when he watched Bruce teach Kori …

_A younger Bruce stood next to a much younger Richard outside the cave. Across from them was a much much younger Kori. She had just created five different hole in the cave with an accidental energy blast an hour ago, prompting Bruce to declare he was going to train her._

_Kori looked down at her hands, her face scrunched in concentration. A green glow began to emenate from her hands_

_"__That's good." Encouraged Bruce, he pointed to the adjacent tree. "Focus your energy, imagine it severing the tree."_

_Kori nodded, aiming her hands at the tree. Almost immediately a beam of energy shot from her hands, severing the trunk of the tree._

_Richard looked up awe as the tree started falling towards him. Without warning Bruce tackled him to the ground, just out of the tree's range. Richard grinned at Kori from under Bruce, "Do it again!" _

"Richard?" Raven tilted her head, bringing him out of her reverie.

He shook his head, clearing it. "Sorry, I was just remembering what happened the last time I did this." He took a breath. "Focus your energy. Imagine the shackles popping open."

Raven squinted at her shackles. She pursed her lips as a shadow encompassed them. Richard jumped as her eyes turned black, the shackles being blown apart simultaneously. Raven's eyes quickly slipped back to their midnight blue as she stared at her hands in shock.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" She questioned in surprise.

Richard chuckled, "_Well_, do you think you could get us out of these cells?"

_While Raven and Richard were planning their escape out of the castle … Garfield, Kori, and Cassie were just arriving at the castle …_

Cassie looked down the bridge at the castle. At her short stature the building loomed at twice it's size.

"We made it."

Cassie turned to see Garfield exiting the sled assisted by Kori. Now only a few stripes of dirty blond hair were visible now and his skin had taken a gray tinge.

Ever since they had left the cave Garfield had been sinking into darkness. Saying very little and when he did speak it was of lost hope. She had watched as Kori created a flow a positive energy to combat Garfield's negative. To her it was obvious who the prince's true love truly was, but she had a feeling Garfield and Kori didn't.

Cassie silently trailed behind Garfield and Kori as they walked down the bridge, she took note of how Kori's hand was _very_ close to Garfield's.

Kori knocked against the giant doors. The doors opened revealing two servants.

"Prince Garfield!" Exclaimed an older lady.

"Where have you been?" Questioned a stout man.

Kori pushed Garfield through the door, "Find Princess Terra of the Southern Isles. Garfield must see her."

"We will." Affirmed the woman.

They turned taking Garfield with them as the door closed, leaving Kori alone, sheturned and strode past her. Anger, sorrow, and regret obvious in her stride. Cassie watched in disbelief before taking a breath.

"STOP!"

Kori paused rigidly, and turned around. Cassie flinched, she had never seen such a dead look in her sister's normally vibrant eyes. But, she would not be deterred.

"H-how can you …", She paused searching for the right words, but then they came to her. Cassie focused on the words, determined not to stutter. "How can you walk away from the person you love?"

Kori faltered, her mask shattering. Her eyes dropped to the ground, sadness exuding from every fiber of her being, "He's with his true love."

Cassie balled her fist in fury, her eyes ablaze. "You do realize that if you are wrong. Garfield will suffer the consequences."

Kori still didn't look up and Cassie made a snap decision. "I will not him suffer because of your fear!" She spun around and charged and the giant doors, slipping through the tiny crack she had made.


End file.
